


Travelling Companions

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breq watches Sevidarden, perhaps more carefully than either of them would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



As the days passed, I watched her break free of her addiction. No longer able to pretend to myself that my motives were disinterested, it was perhaps as difficult for me to feign unconcern as it was for her to conceal her symptoms. We had little else to occupy us. Tea; food; travel; sleep. I could not help noticing that she still slept with her arms crossed over her chest, as if reluctant to let go of that last ghost of her illness.

But she was determined, and therefore I was hopeful, and, I found, I was glad of that.


End file.
